You belong to me
by meandtrunks
Summary: Chi-Chi is upset about Goku leaving. She is prepered to die for him.Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own DB Z/GT. But i can cry anyway.

* * *

A woman sat all alone in a big house. You might wonder why she is alone. Why she cries every night. That just getting out of the bed hurts her soul. Every step seems too big for her to take. She has lost the love of her life. In one second her interne life changed.

Tear my soul in to a million pieces. Make me cry a million tears. Kill me every day your not by my side. Make me forget that I ever loved you. Hurt me every time I wake up with you not being next to me. Feel the life in my body slowly die. Pain me with my biggest fears. A smile might show on my face but I will never be happy without you. Rip my heart out and step on it. Tears fall every day. A million times I thought I saw you standing in the door. One can never hurt me they way you did that day. I know if I think of you one last time I can't bear to live. I loved you once and I still do. Hurt me more but I will never let you go. Your name is written on my heart. You will always be mine. So when I die the last thing I think of is you. My life would not be the same without you. Your name is on my heart and I will never let you go. I wish I was with you now. So I could feel your skin, hear your voice, feel you breath. I know deep inside that you love me just as much as I love you. I will never forger you. You were the love of my life. Why won't you come back please tell me that you will? I don't know if I can take one more day without you by my side.

I love you. Isn't that enough. Does it hurt to be by my side? Wasn't I enough.

Why did you do this to me? Can't you see that I'm in pain? I can't eat I can't sleep. All I think about is you. Why did you have to go. I still love you so. Without you I'm not complete.

She cries herself to sleep thinking about him. Hope she once felt is long gone. The home she had shared with her husband and her two sons was now just memories. She made her way slowly to the door. The door she had seen the face of her husband so many times. Outside the house it was like inside of her. A storm that doesn't seem to end. Rain poured down over her but she didn't care, they gray outside felt as miserable as her. That storm started they day he left.

Never for one day it stopped not even a single minute. She stood and looked up at the sky that was lighted up by the non stopping lighting. She didn't even try to hold back the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Why did you have to go? I never stopped loving you. Why do you put me thought this pain?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She stood and breathed heavily as her whole body shaked. It was to much for her to bear she fell on her knees and cried. All her strength went in to that break down.

"Did you stop loving me?" She screamed once again and rolled over on to her back. "Kill me now. Because with out you I'm nothing. Without you I'm not whole. You complete me."

'Never. I never stopped loving you. Never' She herd in her head.

"Then why did you leave me alone. I will never see you again. Why do all good things end? Why?" She screams not thinking that it would do any good.

'We will meet again my love.'

Now she started to cry even more. Her only wish was to be with her husband. She had one wish and that was a wish she'd knew never would come true. He left them all of them not even saying good bye. Now she even started to believe that her husband was talking to her.

She couldn't hate her husband she loved him to much.

Lighting came and hit her in the heart, where it hart the most. She didn't even have time to scream, it all went so fast. She didn't feel a thing but the last think she thought of was her husband, Goku. How she loved him so deeply, but he left her. How she wanted to be with him but couldn't. Off all the little things how she missed coking for him. How she missed the warmth he gave her when he was close. Her life was over and there was no way that she would ever meet him again.

She was sure that she would never wake up again, but the strange part is she did. And she was in her bed room.

'When you were out there wanting to die. I felt my heart being torn out of my body. A part of me died seeing you in so much pain. I will return one day. So please don't leave me.'

That voice in her head was back. She felt warm inside by that voice. She hadn't felt this warm in a long time. But now she knew she must live for the returning of her husband.

"One day he will return to me. I live for that day. I live for him" She said and looked out to see the sun was looking out from behind a cloud. It was the first sunny day since he left.

He had left them all, not even saying good bye. A million tears they cried, a thousand prays they have said, a hundred times they have begged him to come back.

A woman sat in her house alone. She cried over her husband. But not tears of sadness or joy but tears of relief that one day he would sit next to her. And when that day comes she will not cry because that day all her wishes has been made. That day she would be whole....

* * *

A/N: If you haven't guessed it yet this about Chi-Chi and Goku. I just watched the last episode of DBGT and it made me cry. So I started to write this and it made me cry even more. So I decided to make a little happy ending. I don't know if this is the best I have ever written but It does describe what I felt when I wrote it. I don't want him to leave and never return. It makes me cry just to think about it. But anyway review if you think this sucks then tell me and I will delete it right away and if you don't them yay! Love you!

Frida!


End file.
